Amigas Con Derechos
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot. ¿De que otra forma se podía describir su relación si pasaban así como así de las peleas a los besos? USAMex yuri pa' la banda (ligero lime)


**Amigas Con Derechos**

México juraba que las carcajadas de Amelia se escuchaban desde su casa en Polanco hasta Reforma. No paraba de reírse viendo los shows de comedia mexicanos de la tarde. Casi podía verla con los ojos llorosos de risa.

Lo único que le molestaba es que no la ayudara a preparar la cena y en vez de eso, estar sentada en su sala agarrándose el estómago para evitar tirarse al piso.

Removió la tablilla de chocolate pegada al fondo de la olla con leche para que se disolviera con un gesto enfurruñado. En ese momento, las risas comenzaron a acercarse a la cocina.

-H-hey, Itzy, dude!- la llamó atragantándose aún –Me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿Estará la cena pronto?

México por poco parte la cuchara de madera en dos con la mano.

-LO ESTARÍA SI ME AYUDARAS POR ACÁ CARIÑO- masculló rechinando los dientes. La norteamericana ni siquiera captó el estado de ánimo de su vecina.

-Oh, yeah, yeah. ¿Qué hago?

-Hay salsa roja guardada en mi refrigerador, sácala y ponla en la mesa- dijo más relajada y su cara volvió a su color original.

Amelia no dijo nada y sólo abrió el frigo buscando lo que le habían pedido. Miró el recipiente con la salsa, curiosa y acercó su nariz para olfatearla. A pesar del miedo que le tenía a las salsas de Itzel, el aroma delicioso que desprendían le hacía agua la boca.

Rindiéndose metió el índice para probar un poco pero la mexicana la atrapó en el acto.

-¡Amelia! ¡No metas tus garras en mi salsa así como así!

La rubia pegó un brinco provocando que se manchara el top de manera significativa.

-Aww fuck- se lamentó por su ropa y la salsa –Itzy, I have a problem.

-Pero tenías que ir a meter las narices donde no, por eso siempre andas con problemas- la regañó sacudiendo la cabeza, exasperada y le quitó la salsa, poniéndola en la encimera- Ven aquí, te voy a prestar una playera.

La tomó del brazo y la arrastró por el largo pasillo hasta su habitación. Una vez adentro la sentó en su cama como si fuera una niña pequeña y comenzó a revolver su closet en busca de algo que le quedara.

Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea que dio un brinco cuando dos brazos le rodearon el abdomen y alguien le respiraba en la oreja.

-Mexi...Te estás tardando mucho and I'm getting cold- canturreó pegándose más al cuerpo de Itzel.

Al principio estaba confusa pero el aumento de presión en su espalda y lo delgado de su blusa le hizo darse cuenta que la rubia estaba completamente descubierta de la cintura para arriba.

Un sonrojo le llenó desde el cuello hasta la frente y se quedó tiesa con las prendas en la mano.

-¡N-nadie te dijo que te quitaras el top de una vez!

-But your sauce was making my skin all sticky…- se justificó con una voz melosa pegada al oído de su vecina –No es agradable.

-Amelia ¡Ponte algo encima!- la mexicana le ordenó sumamente nerviosa.

-No…- contestó en el mismo tono mustio.

Itzel tomó las muñecas de Amelia despegándolas de su cuerpo y se dio la vuelta quedando frente a ella, luego la hizo retroceder hasta que la parte trasera de sus rodillas pegó con el borde de la cama y la norteamericana terminó sentada de nuevo. Itzel frunció el ceño con las mejillas encendidas y se acercó hasta topar su frente con la de Amelia.

-Al rato no me andes culpando de lo que te haga, gringa- le advirtió con voz severa.

Amelia ya no pudo decir nada más porque sus labios estaban ocupados con los de cierta mexicana.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**I REGRET NOTHING**

**Me dio un ataque de yuri y recordé un dibujo que tenía por ahí que es parte del dialogo de este fic.**

**Es sólo que, ¡el USAMex en sus tres formas es tan bello! Además no hay más que un fic yuri de México y USA, nope, nope. Pero bien dicen que si quieres algo, hazlo tú mismo xD**

**Y en cuestión de la relación con Nyo!USA aquí Itzel si es la dominante a pesar de su tsunderismo latente ¡Dejen a México por una vez arriba!(? Ok ya xD**

**Gracias por leer c: 3**


End file.
